Love FLies
by Reborn8018
Summary: ¿esperen? Lavi...¿mi tutor? esto no está pasandome...¡Me besastes! ¡Oh rayos! lo se, mal summary u-u pero es LavYuu
1. Chapter 1

Hola! verán soy nueva en lo que refiere a esta sección (D. gray man) y pues no sé de donde saqué la valentía para publicar este fic n.n´ pero ya que están aquí

¿Por qué no se toman 5 minutitos i se disponen a leer mi fic? se los agradeceré ^´^

Aclaraciones:

Lavi le pertenece a Kanda. Pero todos los personajes son de la entera imaginación de Yoshino Katsura ya que yo no soy tan, tan.. (Me duele decirlo) imaginativa 3

Yaoi: pareja hombre/hombre. Así que si no te gusta bien puedes retirarte, no vaya a ser que después me tilden de mala influencia (aunque ya lo soy…)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--:~Prólogo~:--

El amor es un sentimiento hermoso. Saber que te aman y que quieren estar junto a ti el resto de tu vida es algo…tierno- recitó tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados. Como si lo supiera de memoria

El sonido que le siguió fue el de uno de irritación. Sabía lo que era el amor, más no lo creía esencial en su vida –El amor es inútil, sólo te distrae de tus objetivos. Más bien, uno siente amor sólo cuando ha fallado en todas sus metas, lo usa como una vía de escape, de excusa. Nada más- espetó cruzándose de brazos satisfecho consigo mismo por su "apropiada" respuesta según él

Después de haber escuchado su punto de vista, suspiró cansado. Era caso perdido enseñarle a Yuu Kanda lo que era el amor. Más no se rendiría, lo juraría por su inocencia de que le enseñaría a Kanda Yuu a amar

-----------------------------------------------------------

¿reviews? =)

Sólo es un botón, no muerde

see ya!

atte.

XnIa-ChAn*


	2. Empleando Medidas

Me siento contenta de que haya tenido reviews :3 y, y bueno nada. Para ustedes aquí está el segundo capítulo "Empleando Medidas" no es un gran título pero espero que les guste ^`^

**Aclaraciones:**

Lavi le _pertenece_ a Kanda. Pero todos los personajes son de la entera imaginación de Yoshino Katsura ya que yo no soy tan, tan.. (Me duele decirlo) imaginativa 

Hago esto sin fines de lucro (ya que no me pagan por esto…)

**Yaoi:** pareja hombre/hombre. Así que si no te gusta bien puedes retirarte, no vaya a ser que después me tilden de mala influencia (aunque ya lo soy…)

LVLVLVLVLV:

_Más no se rendiría, lo juraría por su inocencia de que le enseñaría a Kanda Yuu a amar_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--:~Empleando medidas~:--

Unas horas antes

Ahora estaba sentado cómodamente en el sillón escuchando a Komui decir que era indispensable en esta titánica misión.

Enseñarle a Kanda lo que era el amor

Pero Komui-san ¿por qué yo?- se quejó arrodillándose ante un Komui con su infaltable taza de café cortesía de Lenalee. Sorbió con elegancia antes de responder –Porque tu abuelo no está, por eso. Además eres el único aparte de Allen y Lenalee-chan que puede extraer más de dos palabras a Kanda

Pero, pero…- replicó. _Te asesinaré maldito conejo. _En efecto, más de dos palabras –Esta Allen o Lenalee-chan. Tú mismo lo has dicho.

Allen está en una misión al norte de Rusia, donde muy bien sabes que la comunicación es casi nula

Y Lenalee…- dijo sabiendo la respuesta anticipadamente

Bebió otro sorbo y dijo –No pienso dejar a mi Lenalee sola con ese de Kanda. Tú sabes, protección de hermano.

Vamos Komui- y de imprevisto tomó las dos manos del supervisor entre las suyas –Sabes que Kanda me odia a matar.

Porque lo molestas- dijo sin inmutarse.

Además ¿por qué tengo que hacerlo?, ¿por qué a Kanda?- preguntó como último recurso

Todos los exorcistas tienen una razón por la cual luchan contra los akumas pero la iglesia quiere que una de estas razones sea por el amor a los demás. Y en vista que Kanda ha demostrado tener compañerismo a los demás, no quita que sienta amor por sus "amigos"- explicó mirándolo seriamente –Es por eso que tú, querido Lavi- objetó señalándolo –Tendrás la ardua misión de ayudarle a Kanda a descubrir lo que es el amor- terminó de decirle mientras se paraba –Ahora si me disculpas debo reunirme con Reeve-san para darle la noticia de tu entusiasmo por esta misión- dijo saliendo de la oficina con una sonrisa entre los labios dejando a un Lavi demasiado desconcertado.

Darle la noticia a Reeve-san- susurró para sí mismo – Estar con él, es lo que anhela más- espetó

ahora

Por favor Kanda trata de ser un poco condescendiente conmigo y escucha lo que tengo que decir- suplicó a la persona que tenía delante.

Tché- articuló mirando a otro lado, evitando su mirada

El uni ojo suspiró antes de comenzar –El amor no es un sentimiento, es una razón de ser. Porque no sabes cómo y cuándo te llegaste a enamorar de aquella persona y cuando eso pasa sientes que hubieras esperado esta y otras vidas por esa persona. Algo extraño la verdad…- terminó para tomar un poco de aire a lo que Kanda aprovechó.

Por favor Lavi, me vas a decir, ¿me vas a decir que crees en el amor a primera vista?- se mofó el peli azulado. Y al ver que el peli rojo no respondía que más bien lo miraba con reproche, su sonrisa se ensanchó –Me dejas absorto, no creí que tú un historiador, sabiendo lo que ese "_amor"_ puede causar, aún mantengas esperanzas- comentó mientras se acomodaba más en ese sillón

Es cierto que la historia no ha tratado bien a muchas cosas y una de ellas es el amor pero no es excusa para no sentirla

Siento mucho decepcionarte pero yo así lo creo- dando por zanjado el asunto mientras se levantaba y disponía abandonar la habitación -¡Pero Yuu, no te vayas que no termino!- exclamó el oji jade al ver la acción del samurái.

Hm! –articuló Kanda al ver la actitud del bookman jr. Para retenerlo dentro del estudio –Estúpido conejo…¡Que crees que haces!- exclamó acercándose a este para alejarlo de la puerta.

¡No dejarte salir!- exclamó y apoyó más su cuerpo a sus espaldas

Si sigues así me obligas a usar a mugen- haciendo un amago de sacar su katana con la mirada más sombría que puedan imaginar de él.

¡No!- gritó Lavi haciendo uso de su autocontrol para no salir corriendo ante la amenaza del chino. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil hablar con Kanda?. Es más ¿cómo haría siquiera que lo escuchase?. Tenía que idear un plan pero ¡YA!. Podría…no, no, eso nunca, no viviría ni un segundo si lo hacía. Pero sería bueno…¿Cómo extorsión?. Podría ser, así lo obligaría a escuchar lo que él tuviese que decir. Pero Kanda lo odiaría…¿y qué? A estas alturas el YA lo odia. Todo sea por el arte de enseñar

"_Aquí voy" _ se repitió mentalmente Lavi antes de efectuar su plan maestro

Tomó desprevenido a Kanda del rostro, lo obligó a entablar una conexión visual con él y de repente…lo besó.


	3. ¿Malentendidos?

Perdón si me tardé en publicar u-u lo siento. Gracias **Luna Elric Hyuuga Niiku Sanctuary Shiori Akiake Desdraik** y… a **Niiku i Shiori Akiake** por el segundo review que escribieron ^´^ les agradezco antes que comience este capítulo ya que por alguna extraña razón (ni me pregunten, no sé) no salió el agradecimiento en el capítulo anterior (aunque si me dicen como contestar personalmente a cada uno, yo gustosa lo haré…)

**Aclaraciones:**

Lavi le _pertenece_ a Kanda. Pero todos los personajes son de la entera imaginación de Yoshino Katsura ya que yo no soy tan, tan... (Me duele decirlo) imaginativa

Hago esto sin fines de lucro (ya que no me pagan por esto…)

**Yaoi:** pareja hombre/hombre. Así que si no te gusta bien puedes retirarte, no vaya a ser que después me tilden de mala influencia (aunque ya lo soy…)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--:~¿Malentendido?~:--

_Tomó desprevenido a Kanda del rostro, lo obligó a entablar una conexión visual con él y de repente…lo besó_

Por supuesto que Kanda esperó cualquier cosa del come libros, excepto eso; alzó lo más alto que pudo su katana dispuesto a degollar a Lavi.

Cuando este advirtió su acción y apretó más el rostro del samurái contra el suyo, profundizando el beso. Lentamente, Kanda bajó la espada hasta que esta cayó provocando un sonido seco

En ese momento, Lavi sintió como se le erizaba el cabello de la nuca mientras que Kanda…se sonrojó. Lo único que separó el enlace de sus bocas fue la falta de aire, separación que le hizo volver a la realidad al samurái

¿Qué había pasado? De un momento a otro…la furia, la sorpresa, el sonrojo…el beso. ¡El beso! Mataría a Lavi, es más lo haría ahí mismo -¡Tú! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- gritó agarrando y alzando rápidamente a mugen dispuesto a partir a Lavi en millones de pedazos de carne humana

No lo harás- sentenció el ojijade más serio de lo acostumbrado. Actitud que desconcertó a Kanda paralizándolo por un momento -¿Disculpa?- interrogó con una ceja alzada

Simplemente…- dijo irguiéndose –No harás nada- mirándolo a los ojos. La paciencia nunca había sido buena con el samurái, estaba acabando con sus YA alteradas neuronas -¿Por qué…- inquirió

Porque sino cumples lo que yo mande. Toda la orden sabrá que Yuu Kanda besó a alguien y no a cualquiera, sino a un hombre

Ahora tenía el ceño fruncido -¿Me estás extorsionando?

Velo como quieras, no me interesa –adoptando una actitud fría

Una vena resaltaba en su sien. Estaba siendo extorsionado y no sólo eso, lo habían dejado con la palabra en la boca. Molesto por no haber revertido la situación e irritado por llevar en su conciencia el sabor de los labios del bookman jr, tomó el pomo desprotegido de la puerta, la abrió y rápidamente se dirigió al único lugar donde se podría relajar: Su habitación

Cuando Kanda salió no pudo menos que dejarse caer en el respaldo de la puerta y botar todo el aire que había absorbido antes de…besar a Kanda. Qué estúpida acción había hecho "_Toda la orden sabrá que Yuu Kanda se besó con alguien, y no con cualquiera sino con un hombre". _No dejaría que nadie se enterase, claro que no. Su vida se acabaría si lo hiciese. Pero aceptar que ese beso le gustó era algo…anormal, en la vida los nombres Lavi y Kanda estarían en una misma oración que contuviese la palabra "amor". No es que le gustara el pelo azulado, es decir, ¿quién tendría la culpa de enamorarse de un amargado, irritante, arrogante, narcisista pero sobre todo sexy y hermoso exorcista de la orden? ¿Enamorarse? Eso estaba fuera de razonamiento –Menuda estupidez en la que me he metido- soltó

Al cerrar la puerta no pudo menos que azotarla al cerrarla. Estaba furioso… ¡Consigo mismo! Cualquier otro se hubiera separado al instante, pero no ¡El tuvo que seguirle el juego! Aunque claro quedaba fuera de contexto el que él se hubiera sonrojado, aunque no era su primer beso se había comportado como si ese hubiera sido el caso. La histeria no lo abandonaba, dejó a mugen en el primer rincón que visualizó para luego dejar caer su cuerpo sobre su cama –No debo atormentarme tanto. Lavi no sería capaz- dijo para sí mismo tratando de generar un poco de confianza de esas palabras. Logrando un fracaso.

En ese momento sólo unas palabras salieron de ambos labios

"¡En que lío estoy metido!"

:..

La mañana no había empezado mejor de lo que ellos hubieran esperado. Les fue peor

Como todos los días, el samurái salía puntualmente a las 6 y media de la mañana para ir al comedor a tomar su respectivo desayuno: soba. Pero cuando llegó no esperó encontrarse al comedor de libros en su asiento y con unas orejas de neko agitándose en su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha lo saludaba abiertamente por sobre todos los buscadores. Con su inconfundible sonrisa

Kanda no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo, al recordar que aquellos labios que ahora lo llamaban escandalosamente lo habían besado provocándole… ¡NO!, movió un poco la cabeza tratando de quitarse esos prohibidos pensamientos, es más ¿desde cuándo lo consideraba sentimientos? Dejó de hacerle caso a su mente para dirigirse a su "ahora" mesa favorita, quedando a espaldas del bookman y del moyashi, pero sobre todo del bookman

Cabe decir que aquella estrategia fue totalmente un desastre. Primero porque se había olvidado ir donde Jerry y pedirle el desayuno, cosa que para eso tenía que pasar por la mesa de esos dos, y segundo…Lavi ya estaba ahí con él

Sabes, es malo no saludar a tu amigos- le recriminó Lavi mientras se sentaba a su costado y le pasaba un plato de soba

Kanda sólo se limitó a comer ignorando la presencia del peli rojo

Kanda, Kanda- repetía el peli rojo moviéndolo un poco con su hombro –Sabes, estamos en verano. Así que me preguntaba si es que tú no sientes calor con esta camisa manga larga- tocando la camisa –y teniendo este pantalón puesto- argumentó bajando el brazo para tocar un poco esta prenda.

Kanda juntó los palillos y los puso al costado del plato –Ve al grano, que es lo quieres- espetó sin siquiera mirarlo

De repente, Lavi dejó la sonrisa a un lado, y le dijo –Tu completa colaboración con esto

Y si me niego…

Te atienes a las consecuencias

¿Cuáles consecuencias? Lavi, si yo caigo, tú caes conmigo

"¡_Me tiene!"_ –No te confundas Kanda dije que te habías besado con un hombre no conmigo. Ahora, si quieres, les digo a todos en este momento que tú Kanda querido me _besaste_ a mí

¿Qué ganas con eso?- preguntó viéndolo de reojo

Avergonzarte en frente de todos mientras yo obtengo el papel de la víctima- respondió con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro –Por supuesto también, cuestionar la verdadera sexualidad del más serio y poco hablador Kanda Yuu ¿a qué te parece poco?

Maldito conejo- susurró haciendo rechinar sus dientes, aceptando la derrota

Muy bien, sin nada más que decir y habiendo aceptado tú el trato puedo decir que: ¡acepto ser tu maestro!- exclamó volviendo a ser el mismo Lavi: con su característica sonrisa en el rostro

Espera, espera ¿has dicho maestro?

¿Eh? Ah sí claro- afirmó dejando de saltar alrededor del chico

Me estás diciendo…- decía el samurái mientras un aura asesina lo cubría por completo asustando poco a poco a Lavi- ¿¡Que todo esto fue solo para ser mi tutor!? –exclamó, atrayendo la atención casi toda la atención de los buscadores y de los pocos exorcistas que por ahí rondaban

¡Cálmate, cálmate!- pedía Lavi con las manos en movimiento

¿¡Que me calme!? Estás diciendo…- y se volvió a sentar pero esta vez susurrando –que lo del…- tragó saliva –beso ¿fue algo que tú planeaste?

¡Aha!- asintió- ¿qué esperabas que fuese?- preguntó con toda la inocencia del mundo

N-Nada!...- oh por Dios, él…¡él había tartamudeado!

Ha?- viéndolo extrañado –Me parece que malinterpretaste las cosas Yuu…- empezó a decir. Jugar con la poca paciencia de Yuu ¡ah, que divertido!

Y-Yo no he malinterpretado nada- acotó mientras se sonrojaba. Fallo evidente en su carácter –No sé porque piensas esas cosas- "_cálmate, cálmate"_ –Después de todo, he tenido mejores besos que ese- informó adoptando una posición arrogante.

Algo recorrió el estómago de Lavi _"He tenido mejores besos que ése"_ ¡oh no! Podrían golpearlo, amenazarlo pero nadie dudaba de sus dotes como seductor. Nadie le iba a decir que no besaba bien. Porque Lavi era el mejor Casanova de todo el mundo. Muy bien, kanda había decidido jugar con el orgullo, Lavi le demostraría que estaba muy equivocado si de orgullo se trataba, bien por él, el samurái ganaban pero si de besos hablan; jugaban con la hombría de Lavi.

Una hombría muy orgullosa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Reviews?

Muerde, pero ya le puse vacuna x)


	4. Hombría, parte I

¡Hola a todos! Perdón por tardarme en publicar pero es que he estado en exámenes y obligadamente he tenido que estudiar (aunque me la pasé vagueando…) y antes de que me lancen una buena reprimenda aclaro que no podía postear porque a mi padre se le ocurre la brillante idea de formatear la compu borrando así todos mis archivos (todavía lloro por mis doujinshis gheis T.T) y mi hermano que no me quería prestar su compu porque no quería que la llene con cosas yaoiescas (pero lo que no sabe es que ya lo hice xD). ¡En fin! ¡A leer! ^´^

**Aclaraciones:**

Lavi le _pertenece_ a Kanda. Pero todos los personajes son de la entera imaginación de Yoshino Katsura ya que yo no soy tan, tan... (Me duele decirlo) imaginativa

Hago esto sin fines de lucro (ya que no me pagan por esto…)

**Yaoi:** pareja hombre/hombre. Así que si no te gusta bien puedes retirarte, no vaya a ser que después me tilden de mala influencia (aunque ya lo soy…)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--:~Hombría I~:--

_Jugaban con la hombría de Lavi._

_Una hombría muy orgullosa._

Kanda, necesito hablar contigo. Al atardecer, en tu cuarto- aseguró parándose

Je- esbozó Kanda, consiguiendo que el pelirrojo volteara y hubiera otro contacto visual -¿Crees que te voy a dejar ir a _mi _habitación así de simple?

Tendrás que hacerlo. Te guste o no, poco me importa –acotó y se retiró, dejando al samurái absorto.

¿Había escuchado bien? Lavi le había ordenado reunirse con él ¡En su propia habitación! No lo haría, no le iba a dar el gusto de seguir humillándolo.  
Kanda, Kanda –decía alguien en su oído. Y tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el albino _moyashi_ estaba jugando con su cabello a costa de él. Por supuesto, que cuando se percató de esto, persiguió al pobre chico por todos los pasillos existentes en la orden.

10 minutos para el atardecer: Habitación de Kanda

¿Qué haría? ¿Lo dejaría entrar? ¡Ah! Es en esos momentos en los cuales se arrepentía de no haber entregado a Komui a aquel akuma de nivel 4.

Le había pedido, es decir, le había rogado –muy por supuesto a su manera- que le concediera la misión a España que duraba mínimo 2 semanas. Tiempo suficiente para ordenar ideas y alejar a Lavi de su vida.

Porque no iba a ser tan obstinado como para decir que no sintió nada cuando aquel sujeto lo besó. Y que desde ese momento algo cambió ¡Arrgh! ¡¿Cómo pudieron complicársele las cosas tan de repente?! Si hacía tan sólo 2 días atrás maldecía su suerte por haber conocido a tremendos inmaduros (entiéndase por Allen y Lavi) y ahora…bueno, ahora maldecía la existencia de Lavi.

"_No eres tan orgulloso, chico"_

Cállate. Qué bien, simplemente bien. Ahora y se le apetecía a su mente entrometerse.  
¡Ahh! Como hubiera deseado esa misión, misión que le fue asignada a Lenalee y Allen. Es más, ¿desde cuándo le gustaba un hombre? Siempre había estado seguro de su heterosexualidad. Le gustaban las chicas. Chicas con considerable seno, cintura pequeña, vientre plano, largas y estilizadas piernas, caderas anchas y entonces ¿por qué se ponía nervioso con un hombre? No ¿por qué se ponía nervioso _con _Lavi?

Quizás sólo era su curiosidad. Si tal vez era sólo eso. Quería saber cómo era la homosexualidad. Quería sentir cómo era enamorarse de un hombre. Sólo un experimento, nada más

¡Kanda! –Exclamaron desde otro lado de la puerta- Kanda ¿estás ahí? Voy a entrar –afirmó la ya conocida voz del uniojo mientras se escuchaba el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse.

Estaba decidido, quizá era algo inmaduro pero quería demostrar que él también podía ser alguien orgulloso. Y que mejor manera de averiguarlo que siguiendo el juego

"_Después de todo, he tenido mejores besos que ese…" _

Apretó los puños inconscientemente al recordar aquella frase. Oh si, Kanda lo pagaría muy caro.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Kanda sentado en su cama observando al visitante, a él.

¿A qué has venido? –preguntó arrogantemente mientras se amarraba su largo cabello en una coleta baja

"_¡¿Cómo hace éste para verse tan condenadamente bien?!" _se preguntó mentalmente el pelirrojo- Dije que quería hablar contigo. Así que… -decía acercándose al chino y se detenía frente a él- Ahora yo te pregunto… -tomando entre sus manos el rostro del neko, obligándolo a levantar la vista- Si…

¡Hey! ¡Te vi! ¿Qué haces escribiendo yaoi en mi compu?

Emm…no es yaoi.

¿A sí? ¿Y por qué dice "lo besó con extrema pasión"? Lo besó, hasta yo entiendo que es un hombre _besando_ a un hombre.

Mira, es simple. Lo que pasa es que no tienes puesto tus lentes, aquí dice emm… _La_ besó con extrema pasión mientras _la _recostaba con especial trato en la cama.

Tal vez, puede ser…no niego que no tengo mis lentes.

Ah, ya ves como malinterpretas todo. A veces dudo sobre lo que haces en el internet.

¡Y-Yo no hago nada!

Ajá, si ¬¬

Emm…mejor me voy ¡Cuidado con escribir yaoi en mi máquina!

Lo que tu digas ^n^

-volviendo a la transmisión- (lamento las molestias)

El tacto de Lavi contra su piel era cálido, suave, posesivo, demandante y a la vez…delicado. Un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de Kanda. Era la ansiedad, y antes de que el bookman dijese una palabra más, este lo besó. Besó aquellos labios que lo habían estado incitando desde el primer momento en el cual finalizó el primer beso…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yuu Hachiko: **_si lo sé. Los capítulos son cortos pero hay que ver el lado positivo ¿a qué mantengo expectativa?...no es necesario que contestes u-u_

**Kristina: **_¿de verdad te gusta mi fic? -w- *se siente en las nubes* No te preocupes, aunque los capítulos son cortos desde ahora trataré de actualizar más seguido (¡estoy de vacaciones!)_

**Shiori: **_¿sobre qué pasará? Te digo que ni yo misma lo sé. Sólo lo tengo unas que otras páginas avanzadas así que todavía no he pensado mucho en el final. Asdf, asdf mejor no te atormento mucho con mi estrés y también ¡cuidate! ^´^_

**Jigoku: **_¡tienes razón! Es que Lavi es…Lavi xD jajaja. Pobre Yuu, creo i de no haber sido por mi se tiraba de un barranco…este y su orgullo ¬¬U_

**Niiku: **_mitad teoría y mitad práctica mm… ¡esa es una buena idea! *Se pone a escribir* ah! Que Kanda coopere, a mí se me hace que el otro va a tener que atarlo de manos y pies si es que quiere "cooperación" por parte de éste…_

**Desdraik: **_quién sabe lo que tramará Lavi con Yuu y el pobrecito imaginando cosas que no son a eso lo llamo deseo indirecto xD_

**Luna E. Hyuuga: **_eso era lo que precisamente quería obtener: que sean tan orgullosos como para seguir sin medir las consecuencias que esas "clases" traerán para ellos ^n^_

Y finalmente lo que me hace feliz y me dan ánimos de seguir continuando

¿Reviews?

Botón vacunado y listo para que le hagan clic n_n


	5. Hombría, parte II

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo mal, waaa! Ya comenzaron las clases y estoy tan cansada pero no por eso dejaré de escribir –w-

Este capítulo va dedicado a ese club de LavYuu en ForosDz: chicas si leen esto (espero que lo hagan) quiero que sepan que me divertí mucho en el club y que nunca las olvidaré (aunque lo hayan cerrado…) ¡up LavYuu! n_n

**Aclaraciones:**

Lavi le _pertenece_ a Kanda. Pero todos los personajes son de la entera imaginación de Yoshino Katsura ya que yo no soy tan, tan... (¡Por qué a mí!) Imaginativa.

Hago esto sin fines de lucro (ya que no me pagan por esto…)

**Yaoi:** pareja 100% hombre/hombre. Así que si no te gusta bien puedes retirarte, no vaya a ser que después me tilden de mala influencia (aunque ya lo soy…)

**Principio de OCC:** de Kanda, ya que se supone que él es mudo D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_El tacto de Lavi contra su piel era cálido, suave, posesivo, demandante y a la vez…delicado. Un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de Kanda. Era la ansiedad, y antes de que el bookman dijese una palabra más, este lo besó. Besó aquellos labios que lo habían estado incitando desde el primer momento en el cual finalizó el primer beso…_

--:~Hombría II~:--

Sus labios eran adictivos, el dulce del cual nunca se cansaría. Su lengua se entrelazaba con la del samurái provocando una danza que poco a poco incitaba a más.

Recostó levemente al pelo azulado en la cama y se posicionó encima de él. Las manos del samurái recorrían sin tregua alguna la espalda del bookman. Y las caricias por parte de este no se hacían de esperar. La falta de aire (válgase la ironía) nuevamente hizo que se separaran.

Poco a poco, la ropa se desprendía de ellos. Lavi daba cortos besos por el torso del menor, pero con especial faena en el tatuaje en su hombro izquierdo, tratando de obtener un gemido de los delgados labios de este.

Y al momento en el que oji jade volvía a tomar posesión de los labios del peli azul; alguien llamó a la puerta.

La sorpresa no se hizo de esperar. De la impresión, Lavi cayó de la cama haciendo ruido al golpearse contra el suelo. Mientras que Kanda atisbó a colocarse nuevamente la camisa y acomodarse los ahora arrugados pantalones para luego, con el mayor silencio volver a colocar la sábana en la cama que momentos atrás se había volcado con la caída de Lavi.

Kanda ¿estás ahí, qué pasó? – pudo suspirar con tranquilidad. Por un momento y pensó que era Komui…

Kanda, abre soy Komui. Tu chequeo espera – ¡Oh por Dios! bendito el momento en el que se atrevía a interrumpirlo.

Ambos chicos no necesitaron de una palabra. Lavi supo que debía esconderse, y que mejor lugar que debajo de la cama.

Kanda abrió la puerta mostrando su habitual seriedad. Soy Yuu-no-te-mereces-mi-habla-Kanda.

Komui no pudo menos que dejar caer una gota detrás de su cabeza ¿Para qué había venido en primer lugar? Podía haber mandado a Reeve. Ah ¡Ya lo recordaba! No quería firmar más papeles. Ya tenía un calambre en la mano.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le espetó Kanda rápidamente.

Verás, vengo a llevarte a tu chequeo

Pudiste haber mandado a Reeve

Es que quise venir yo personalmente

En ese momento... ¡Kanda quería degollarlo! Interrumpirlo de esa manera, cuando ya estaba a punto de… ¡NO! Deja de pensar eso ¡Maldición!

Cuando volvió a fijar su vista en el supervisor pudo ver que este trataba de "observar" su habitación por el rabillo del ojo, sólo suspiró al ver en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Te pondrás pesado ¿no es así?

Ya me conoces –respondió con una sonrisa.

Tché. No me queda de otra –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se iba con el supervisor _¿Se quedará esperando?... Je. _

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Lavi salió de debajo de la cama botando todo el aire que había retenido _"Estos van a ser los días más largos de toda mi vida" _pensó.

Quiso esperarlo echado en su cama, pero, en vista de que había pasado más de diez minutos y Kanda aún no regresaba, se paró, dio unos tres pasos hacia la puerta y la abrió arrimándose lo más que podía al marco derecho. Buscando si hubiese un alma circundante por el pasillo. No había nadie.

Cerró con cautela la puerta, caminando sin soltar ningún sonido avanzó hasta su ya concurrida biblioteca. Empujó la gran puerta sin temor por algún ruido y cuando hubo el suficiente espacio, se adentró cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente, sin percatarse que alguien más estaba ahí.

¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó la voz tremendamente familiar. El bookman junior se asustó tanto que dio un pequeño salto de la sorpresa. Su abuelo había llegado.

Volteó con lentitud, el bookman estaba sentado en el escritorio con las manos apoyadas en un libro que seguramente había estado leyendo antes de que él entrara. Lo miraba severamente.

Te pregunté ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Estaba ocupado –respondió acercándose y recostándose en el sillón al frente del escritorio. No podía dejar que su abuelo se enterase del juego. No debía.

¿Tan ocupado como para no cumplir con tu misión? –preguntó tenazmente. Aún con bromas y todo, era raro que su nieto; el heredero de toda la sabiduría e historia del mundo se saltara su deber ¿Qué era más importante que su sueño en la vida?

Una reunión con el supervisor –respondió tajantemente, esquivando la mirada del viejo bookman. Tomó un libro que estaba en el suelo, lo abrió por la mitad y se dispuso a leer tratando así de desviar aquella incómoda conversación.

Algo le ocultaba ese pequeñajo. Lo conocía demasiado bien y descubriría su tormento en esos momentos.

Lavi… -empezó a decir mientras se bajaba de la silla y se acercaba al pelirrojo

¡Tú! –interrumpió gritando el samurái, empujando sin importarle si hacía ruido o no. Obviando a cualquier ser viviente que no fuera su objetivo: Lavi.

El uni ojo se asustó.

No iba a suceder nada bueno si dejaba hablar de más al samurái.

En esos momentos se podía considerar hombre frito.

¡Oh! ¡Yuu veo que me encontraste! –soltó de repente. Acercándose al furioso neko para alejarlo de la presencia de terceros; nótese a su abuelo como tercero.

Kanda iba a protestar, pero fue sacado de la biblioteca por un Lavi demasiado sonriente.

Y cuando estaban en el pasillo, este último cerró a la velocidad del sonido la puerta de la biblioteca.

¡Suéltame! –Exigió Kanda alejándose de él- ¡Se acabó!

¿Qué te pasa, Yuu? –inquirió el peli rojo. Todo se volvía extraño. Primero se estaban besando como si no hubiera mañana y luego venía Kanda diciendo que ya no quería saber nada de él y de su estúpido sentimiento.

Algo se encogió dentro de él.

No, algo había pasado. Él se había ido con Komui ¿Qué le había dicho Komui?

¿Te dijo algo el supervisor?

El samurái lo miró con amenazantes ojos ¿Qué si le había dicho algo? ¡Pues claro! No es que él fuera rosa ni una nenaza menos. Sólo que había algo en su interior que lo obligó a pensar que todo ese rollo del maestro era obra y gracia del conejo. Que no había nada escondido. Que Lavi sabía que tarde o temprano acabarían besándose ¡Besándose, por Dios! ¡Había aceptado ese juego!

Lavi… ¿fuiste tú el de la idea o lo fue Komui? –preguntó Kanda mirándolo fijamente.

¿A-A qué viene eso? Es decir, no es que tenga importancia ¿o sí? –respondió encogiéndose de hombros, aceptando que él no había sido el autor.

No podía definirlo, pero algo dentro de él le decía que no podía esperar nada bueno luego de esa respuesta.

…Gracias. Eso quería saber. Hasta luego, Lavi –y se retiró. Dejándolo solo en ese largo pasillo

¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Y esas preguntas? ¿A qué vinieron?

¡Aah! ¡No lo entiendo! –exclamó al fin, sin importarle si lo escuchaban o no.

¿Por qué esa respuesta no le gustó? Sabía quién fu el artífice de aquel enredo. Sabía que era Komui. Es más ya se esperaba esa respuesta por parte del oji jade exorcista. Pero no esperó tal reacción de su parte ¿Cómo describirla? No era cursi, pero sintió que algo dentro de él se quebró, sintió algo como…la decepción. Lavi lo había decepcionado ¿Pero en qué forma? El juego había empezado con la total aceptación de ambos. Se suponía que no habían sentimientos de por medio ¿Sentimientos? ¿Acaso él mismo había involucrado a sus sentimientos?

Eso es ridículo –habló para sí mismo dirigiéndose hacia aquel dojo donde solía meditar sin ser molestado. Necesitaba pensar en lo que había sucedido, en su reacción, es sus sentimientos…

Lavi no volvió a entrar a la biblioteca por dos razones: 1. Esa confusión en su cabeza acabaría por explotar y su abuelo sacaría cuenta de todo y 2. No tenía ganas porque simplemente ¿para qué regresar cuando ya estaba en su habitación? Cerró la puerta, se recostó de espalda sobre su cama y con una mano tapo su único ojo.

Todo comenzó tan rápido…-susurró. Se movió un poco, su hombre derecho estaba en el aire, se puso de costado.

Se suponía que era un juego. Un simple juego que dada las circunstancias no involucraba otra cosa que no sea curiosidad o deseo ¿Y a dónde había ido a parar?

Bueno, de lo que estaba seguro es que ya no era tanto un juego. Había algo raro…pero no sabía identificarlo.

No iba a pensar tanto en eso, claro que no. Entonces… ¡qué hacía recordándolo! – Menuda estupidez –brotó de sus labios. Era un juego, era un juego. Entonces… ¡por qué se sentía así! Toda esa situación lo exasperaba. No había podido frenar la entrada de sus sentimientos cada momento en que el conejo lo besaba ¡Por Dios! ¡Sólo habían sido unos cuantos besos!

"_Bueno, sólo dos besitos bastaron para hacerte quebrar" _

Puso una mueca de desagrado luego de escuchar esa frase de su ahora traicionera razón. Ni que tuviera doble personalidad…

Pero no, todo debía quedar ahí. No debía permitir otro encuentro como el de hace unos momentos. No si quería conservar la poca cordura que le quedaba.

"_Cordura… ¿eh? Tienes miedo, acéptalo"_

Aún así… ¿Quería hacerlo? ¿Dejaría a un lado aquel orgullo al caos en el que estaba? ¿Daría por perdido aquel peligroso juego de orgullo y curiosidad? ¿Se rendiría? ¿Abandonaría a su orgullo?

_Sólo un experimento, nada más _se volvió a repetir.

Porque Kanda Yuu, jamás sería el perdedor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Desdraik: **_aha! eso me pasaba antes! cuando entraba de furtiva para ver los fics subiditos de tono (sasunaru, lavyuu...) i estaban taaan bonitos ke kuando dejaba un review no podía por esa bendita opción ¬¬U en fin! te digo ke...¡o si! ¡abra mas ke un simple beso! (ya te daras cuenta +w+ ojojojo!)_

**Niiku: **_amén n-n jaja lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo xD era necesario para el avance. Pero la próxima, seh...de esa no lo salva nadie XD_

**Shiori: **_el vicio a veces es bueno xD...lo digo yo como buena yaoifangirl ¿El final? mmm, va a ser demasiado largo (mas ke los kapitulos) peero si a final feliz te refieres, no ai tal kosa. No lo abrá..´¡pero todavía falta mucho para el final! La mente de Yuu YA es malpensada desde que ke se juntó con Lavi (me pregunto si él tuvo algo ke ver...) ojiojio :3_

**Luna E. H: **_oh gracias! ke me alienten para pasarlos, te digo que salí...bien xD mira que asta me la pasaba escribiendo asta en la carpeta la continuación del fic y los profesores pensando que era la copia, ke mal, ke mal U_U.......Mi ermano es...mi ermano xD (te juro ke si nos vieras a los dos ablando, te traumas xD) ahah! peero bueno, ke se le ace, tendrá que acostumbrarse x)_

**Jigoku: **_Lavi tan...y Kanda tan... ajajajaja! xD ya me imagino yo, kanda saltando de una de las muchas ventanas de la orden mientras ke lavi abajo esperandolo para sujetarlo, ahi si no loco que salta xD siii! Kanda de uke! no sabes lo gracioso que será cuando se entere que él es el que VA a recibir xD ¿en serio? ¿bonito? *se siente en las nubes...pero dios la baja porke no la kiere aya arriba* o_o en fin! (ovbiando a Dios ¬¬U) no, al orgullo no lo tirarán por la borda, primero lo maletearan, le daran unas cuantas pataditas y luego...lo traumaran con una de aquellas escenas "hot" xD espero ke te gute este capitulo! cuidate tambien!!! :)_

Y finalmente lo que me hace feliz y me dan ánimos de seguir continuando

¿Reviews?

Botón vacunado y listo para que le hagan clic n_n


	6. Troubles

**Aclaraciones:**

No me pertenece ok?

**Yaoi:** pareja 100% hombre/hombre. Así que si no te gusta bien puedes retirarte, no vaya a ser que después me tilden de mala influencia (aunque ya lo soy…)

**Principio de OCC:** de Kanda, ya que se supone que él es mudo ;D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_De repente, la puerta se abrió ocasionando que ambos cayeran producto de un tropezón al suelo. Lejos de la cama._

_Las caricias seguían, los besos se volvían más intensos. Lavi recostó con rudeza al neko en el suelo, ocasionando que este emitiera un gruñido…no tan gruñido "¿Qué fue eso?" cuestionó melosamente al hombre debajo de él._

"_Na-Nada" sonrojándose "Continúa" pidió al oji jade, ladeando un poco el rostro, dando a entender lo avergonzado que estaba…_

_El chico peli rojo sonrió para luego tomar de improviso la cavidad bucal del moreno. Sin posibilidad de protestar y aunque no lo admitiría pues su orgullo no lo aceptaría, cedió a aquel apasionado beso en el que lo había envuelto aquel endemoniado conejo._

_Soltó un gemido producto del mordisco que el bookman había efectuado en su tetilla izquierda a lo que este levanto el rostro encontrándose con la severa mirada del samurái "¿Qué? ¿No te gustó?" y siguió en lo suyo. Lentamente había llegado al vientre del neko dando cortos besos._

_Sintió un espasmo al saber que el otro ya estaba en esa "zona". Rápido y sin permiso, Lavi se deshizo de aquella barrera denominada pantalón. La ansiedad era tremenda…_

Una nueva mañana, otro día empezaba.

Y Lavi de un bostezo se despertaba. Logró sentarse en su cómoda cama hasta que…su primer sueño húmedo con Yuu pensó con una tremenda sonrisa pervertida en su rostro. Espera… ¡de qué hablas! Y borró esa sonrisa, dejando sólo el vestigio del sueño.

Retiró la sábana manchada de aquel líquido blanco y salió de su habitación no sin antes haberse aseado debidamente, y salir en busca de aquel sujeto causante de su ahora cuestionada sexualidad.

Estaba ya en la puerta del comedor cuando cambió de opinión. La duda todavía seguí perenne en su interior ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Acaso Komui le había dicho?

Dirigió su andar al estudio, donde seguramente estaría digiriendo el express que su hermana siempre le preparaba.

Y como esperaba, ahí estaba. Sentado en el escritorio firmando quién sabe qué papeles

¡Oh Lavi! Exclamó al verlo.

Lo saludo con algo parecido a una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento en una mullida silla al frente de él- Vengo a preguntarte algo, más bien…sobre alguien.

Supongo que tiene que ver con Kanda saliendo de la enfermería echando chispas –dijo sin dejar de escribir

Algo… -confirmó- ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Solo hablamos poco, después de todo era un chequeo. Pero como lo vi un poco impaciente le pregunte:

Kanda ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto al joven después de haberle revisado su "tatuaje"

No te interesa –espeto como respuesta, luego de haberse puesto la camisa

Vamos, puedes confiar en mí –insistió

Y el peli azulado sabiendo que el otro no iba a parar hasta sacarle un tipo de respuesta, suspiro- Ese idiota del conejo. Dice que es mi tutor.

Ja. No puedo creerlo

De amor o algo así.

Oh vamos. No es tan difícil. Podrás soportarlo

Prefiero morir

¡Ah! Tu terquedad es inquebrantable. Solo serán algunas clases. Vivirás para contarlo

Como puedes estar seguro ¿Acaso tu sabes algo? –inquirió con una mirada realmente amenazante. Era increíble todo el miedo que Kanda podía dar sin su inseparable katana. Esperen ¿katana? Oh! Cierto ¿y mugen?

Kanda ¿tu inocencia?

El samurái lo miro con reproche- La revisión término. Yo me largo

Cuando se fue, azoto la puerta haciendo que los papeles que estaban alfabéticamente ordenados se cayeran al piso –dijo sobándose las sienes, recordando el acontecimiento ultimo.

Eeh si claro muy lamentable, lo sé. Pues yo… ¡me tengo que ir! –exclamo alejándose del lunático supervisor. "capaz que me obligaba hacer todo el trabajo por el"

Se dirigía al comedor cuando Reeve lo llamo- Lavi tu abuelo quiere verte. Está en la biblioteca

"en que otro lugar podría estar" Claro. Gracias

No hay de que –comento Reeve antes de seguir su ruta; el despacho del supervisor.

No quería ir ¿Qué sentido tenía? Lo más seguro era que lo regañase por no haber terminado con su registro. Pero si no iba…- Ya voy, ya voy –resolvió dando la vuelta y yendo hacia la biblioteca.

Lo intento, de veras que lo intento. Quiso ir donde su abuelo pero era imposible no hacerlo cuando vio a Yuu ir hacia él. La expresión en su rostro era… ¿duda?

¡Ah que alegría! –Exclamo cuando tuvo al samurái frente a él- ¿me estabas buscando? Porque yo también…

Necesitamos hablar –corto

Claro ¿algún lugar en especial?

Al pueblo, sígueme –índico volteándose. Lavi se quedo estático. Iba a hablar con Yuu si pero…no esperaba tanta colaboración por parte de él. Lo siguió silenciosamente como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Las casas coloniales se alzaban a su alrededor y aquella mata de colores rojo, amarillo y derivados hacían de ese atardecer un paisaje maravilloso. Niños entusiasmados jalaban a sus padres de tienda en tienda con la esperanza de obtener alguna que otra chuchería.

Un carnaval había llegado a la ciudad

Payasos vestidos con extravagantes y coloridos ropajes hacían malabares encima de grandes pelotas inflables. Hombres sin camisas y con la boca hinchada apegaban hacia estos una antorcha prendida, escupían el líquido de su boca y una llamarada se hacía presente.

Cómicos arquelines causaban risa a los transeúntes. Sus rostros pintados en base blanco poseía una sonrisa sin igual pero cuando se volteaban, aquella sonrisa desaparecía mostrando una mueca de tristeza.

Todo era simplemente…

Maravilloso –acoto Lavi viendo el espectáculo presente- ¡Oh mira! –señalando a una chica de gracioso sombrero y excesivo maquillaje le regalaba un globo celeste a un niño que con miedo lo recibió pero luego le sonrió, alejándose con su mama.

Ne Yuu ¿vamos allá? –pregunto señalando esta vez hacia una esquina donde se podía observar una gigantesca cola. La mayoría eran jóvenes, unos con parejas, otros no.

El samurái iba a responder pero el otro no espero su respuesta. Corrió para formar en la fila.

Silenciosamente, lo siguió.

Disculpa ¿pero qué es exactamente por lo que esperamos?- interrogo Lavi a la pareja delante de ellos

El joven le respondió- dicen que la gitana puede leer el futuro- respondió con una sonrisa dedicada a su joven acompañante.

Lavi también sonrió- ¡Ah! Ya veo ¡por eso has venido con tu novia! –sujeto a Yuu del brazo; atrayéndolo más a él.

Trastabillo un poco al ser jalado así, miro amenazadoramente a bookman junior que por cierto evito su mirada, y dirigió una cara de pocos amigos hacia la pareja al frente de ellos.

Ellos sonrieron nerviosamente antes de darse la vuelta.

No me digas que crees en las predicciones de una simple mujer –cuestionaba abruptamente Kanda, cruzándose de brazos.

Ya que estamos aquí, una visita no hace mal a nadie ¿verdad?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Reviews?

Botón vacunado y listo para que le hagan clic n_n


End file.
